kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Drums of Doom
Drums of Doom is Episode 7A of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on October 15, 2016. Summary Angel takes up drumming as a new hobby, but when she forgets to practice, these drums begin playing themselves. Characters *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudie Plot Angel reveals her newest balloon animal which is her "new hobby of the day". The girls admit that all of her hobbies in the past week were extremely annoying and loud: backyard archaeology, speed knitting, and monster trucks. Angel, after hearing the girls complaints, gets an idea to bring out a drumset and begins playing, much to annoyance of everyone. The drum set breaks and she begins to cry hysterically. She continues to cry while they while recording their demo. Rudie enters the recording studio and girls inform him to they can't continue their demo due to Angel's emotional condition. In order to remedy the situation, Rudie gives Angel a new drum set, which he got from a creepy carnival thanks to the help of a three-fingered magician. When he went back two minutes later, the carnival had vanished. The girls load the van and get in while Angel reveals a ventriloquism dummy, completely forgetting about her drumset which somehow managed to find it's way in the van. While in the van, Angel annoys Music with the dummy before they finally arrive at their destination which is a total dud in the day, but a hot club by night. HJ5 waits there until nightfall, when the place becomes a real night life scene with color lights and lasers. Angel finds a bunch of luminescent outfits which the girls fawn over. Rudie takes Angel to the side and tells her that the drums must be played every day or something terrible will happen, but Angel ignores his warning. Moments before the girls are ready to perform, the drum set comes alive and attacks them much to the amusement of the crowd who cheers endlessly. They question Rudy about how to reverse the evil magic in the drums. They suggest hiding, but that doesn't work. Rudie mentions if only they had some sort of a rope, which Angel responds by bringing her knitting needles to create a rope which they use to catapult themselves in the air. The rope snaps and everyone, with the exception of Angel fall victim to the drumsets. Angel finds the drumsticks on the ground and musters up the courage to play them. The sound of the drums attract the other parts of the set, which connect together. As she is playing them, they become less monstrous and eventually return to their normal state as crowd cheers for HJ5. The girls appreciate Angel for all her hobbies. As it turns out, the magician paid Rudie to take the drums, knowing very well it was cursed, but, as per usual, he tries brings light to the situation. As the girls begin to perform for real, the sun comes up and club is no longer able to function, much to everyone's disappointment. Rudie drives the girls home, but not before seeing Angel's dummy standing at the corner of the street menacingly. He asks if they should pick her up, but the girls yell "NO!". Quotes Trivia *So far this is the first and only episode in which the title card does not have any happy faces, but instead some suspenseful and sad faces. *The drums at first look cat-like, but in their "alive" form, they look like devils. *This is the second time Angel appeared on a title card. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes